


Mary's blessing

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nice Mary Morstan, Post-Mary's Death, posthumous messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: “I can see your face, wandering how the hell I’m doing this” She smirked “Don’t. You take all the fun out of it”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short to celebrate their seventh anniversary.
> 
> Love to you all and happy Sherlock!
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos

“I knew you’ll get your head out of your arse, eventually” Virtual Mary said and winked at him “And make him a decent, married man” She smiled, that wicked smile she had when she was up to something. ‘How the hell?’ John thought and paused the DVD of his late wife to contemplate his brand new wedding band. ‘How on earth did she know? And today of all days, January 29th?’

He hit play and Mary’s voice filled his ears, he was in his office, shift just ended when the, not so suspicious “Miss you” DVD arrived. He was sure either Mycroft or Hudders had something to do with it, because one had arrived for Rosie’s first birthday.

“I can see your face, wandering how the hell I’m doing this” She smirked “Don’t. You take all the fun out of it” John was agape; she did know him “I knew you two were in love. I could see it in your eyes and in his actions” She shook her head “No ordinary friend -not even one willing to die for you- not that I’m the best example” She rolled her eyes and made a silly face, rolling her eyes and pursing her lips in a -yeah I’m the fool, too obvious an example- face, nodding slightly and trying not to smile “would do what he did” She continued, as if she were talking to John that very moment, sitting in front of him “Yes, you denied it and made a life with me, but sooner or later “She sighed and looked a bit sad “You would have left me and would have returned to him” She tried to chuckle to hide a soft sob “Sense of duty” she quoted in the air “That’s how you called it -our relationship- in your sleep” She took a deep breath…

John had to pause the video again to wipe a tear. He had loved Mary, deeply, but at the same time, Sherlock was the love of his life, he felt him in his bones, their souls belonged together

Once again he hit play and Mary’s voice was wistful “I only wish I could have been there to see you two tie the knot” She looked at her own wedding ring “I bet you both were so handsome and much less formal than at our wedding. I’ll bet my life” She laughed hard for a second or two “Sorry, that’s the humour of the dead for you” She bit her lower lip “But I could bet anything to the undeniable fact that you held hands the entire time, kissed like there was no tomorrow and danced until the last guest left. I would even bet that Myc was there and gave you the “hurt my brother” speech” She smiled wide

John paused the video for the third time. He watched Mary’s frozen smile and for a moment was transported to their wedding day, her dress, her smile, it was all so simple then… But Sherlock’s face was there too and he cringed… If he had just… No, that wasn’t a good thought ‘It is what it is’

The video continued on its own and Mary’s voice filled the air again “I already gave you my blessing, John” She smiled as if looking directly at him “I’m glad you returned to him and made a life with him. I’m so happy you’re a real family now” She reached for John and for a second he could feel her “I love you, happy anniversary” The video ended and John sat back in his chair, taking in all she had said. He looked at the frozen image on the screen and smiled

Angelo’s? SWH

Yes, love

His smile grew wider          


End file.
